Playing With Time
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: "Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke!" Sasuke menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ini semua mimpikan? Ya kan? Yang ia alami ini semua mimpi kan?/ Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!/ Fic for Sasuke birthday event!/SasuNaru/ Sho-Ai, Oneshoot!/Ryuu coba bangkit dari WB! Read and review please? PLEASE?


Disebuah ruangan, terdapat dua pemuda bersurai merah menyala. Wajah kedua pemuda itu sama, yang membedakan hanya panjang rambut mereka. Yang satu berambut jabrig, yang satu lagi berambut panjang sepinggang.

Pemuda bersurai merah panjang tengah memandang keluar jendela, memandang gumpalan awan yang melayang dengan tenang. Sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya bertompang dagu diatas meja sambil memandang sebuah jam weker didepannya.

"Tsumaranai na~ Kurama~" desah bosan pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Kurama yang ia panggil itu menoleh kearahnya. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu~"

"Lakukanlah," perintahnya, yang lalu membalikkan badan memandang kembali awan-awan itu. Menghiraukan pemuda yang berparas sama dengannya tengah menggeram kesal.

"Apa kau tidak punya ide sedikit pun, Kurama? Permainan gitu?"

Kurama mengangkat alisnya, terbesit ide diotaknya saat pemuda itu berkata―yang membuat ia menyeringai lebar. "Sepertinya aku mempunyai ide, Kyuubi.."

Pemuda yang bertompang dagu itu langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar Kurama mempunyai ide, "Nani? Apakah seru?"

"Aku yakin akan seru sekali.." Kurama berjalan menuju meja yang berada didepan Kyuubi. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu tangannya menggapai jam didepannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan waktu?"

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Ide yang brilian! Siapa yang akan kita permainkan dengan waktu?"

"Pemuda yang berulang tahun hari ini.."

"Tapi siapa? Banyak orang yang berulang tahun hari ini,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita permainkan waktu pemuda dari klan Uchiha? Yang selama ku amati, hidupnya terlalu monoton,"

"Uchiha? Yang berulang tahun hari ini, hm?" Kyuubi menyeringai lebar, tak kalah lebar dengan seringai pemuda didepannya. "Satu-satunya pemuda Uchiha yang berulang hari ini.. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke,"

Kurama menjulurkan tangannya, meminta persetujuan jika permainan mereka akan dimulai. Dengan senang hati Kyuubi menjabat tangan Kurama. Menyetujui permaianan seru mereka kali ini.

Tanpa mereka tau permainan itu menjatuhkan mereka ke dalam masalah besar.

.

* * *

**Playing With Time**

© Ryuuki Ukara

All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: Shonen-ai, AU, Chara death, Rame Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

* * *

.

Tek.. Tek.. Tek..

Detik demi detik berjalan dengan lambat, Sasuke yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya. Mimpi itu begitu nyata, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa mengingat sedikit pun tentang mimpinya.

Tok―Tok!

"Sasuke?" suara lembut sang ibu memanggilnya. Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang langsung disambut senyuman cerah sang ibu. "Ayo cepat kebawah! Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan hal penting untuk mu!" ibunya terlihat begitu bahagia, membuat ia mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa dengan ibunya?

"Hn," ia menjawab, ibunya segera pergi dan ia segera membersihkan diri lalu bersiap ke sekolah.

.

Sasuke terpaku, setelah ia turun dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur―keluarganya telah berkumpul disana dengan senyuman yang bahkan ia jarang lihat―selain senyuman sang ibu.

"Ada ap―

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke!" seru mereka serentak, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam memandang kaget mereka. Ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya..

Ibunya datang menghampiri, memberikan sebuah kado dan kecupan di pipinya. Sasuke masih terpaku.

"Otanjuobi omedetou, Otouto.. Aku tak menyangka kau sudah delapan belas tahun," Itachi menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menyentil keningnya―kebiasaannya dulu ketika Sasuke kecil.

Terakhir dari ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku yang selama ini ia pikir hanya mengandalkan dan memikirkan Itachi ternyata memikirkannya juga. Sebuah pelukan hangat diterima Sasuke, juga pujiannya karna memperoleh nilai tertinggi disekolah.

Acara ulang tahunnya dirumah pagi itu sangat hangat, sampai-sampai Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan merasakan kehangatan itu detik demi detik. Ia telah lama tidak merasakan hangat dari keluarga ini. Berkumpul bersama, menceritakan hal yang terjadi hari kemarin, yang sangat membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

Ini seperti mimpi..

.

Ia berjalan dengan santai dan pelan ditrotoar, menolak tawaran kakaknya yang berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Jujur saja, Sasuke lebih suka berjalan kaki. Lagi pula sekolahnya tak terlalu jauh.

Langkah itu terhenti ketika onyxnya menemukan teman sekelasnya yang sedang berdiam diri sambil duduk diayunan ditaman yang ia lewati. Onyx dan safir bertemu. Dan entah mantra apa yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu―Sasuke melangkah memasuki taman. Mendekatinya..

"Dobe,"

"Maaf, Uchiha-kun.. terakhir yang aku ingat nama ku masih Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke mengabaikan sindiran Naruto. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke merasa khawatir dengan rivalnya itu.

"Duduk.. sampai jam sekolah selesai.."

"Bilang saja bolos,"

"Che," Naruto membuang wajahnya, tak ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Namun, matanya masih melirik pemuda raven yang kini duduk diayunan yang tepat ada disebelahnya. "Pergilah kesekolah, anak pintar tak boleh terlambat, Teme.."

"Hn," Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto, ia ingin bersama si pirang saat ini. Tunggu! Apa yang tadi ia pikirkan?

Naruto mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke yang disebelahnya dengan memandang hal-hal didepan, samping, dan atasnya. Asal tak memandang Sasuke. Lalu, dengan saking salah tingkahnya karna Sasuke duduk disampingnya―Naruto mengambil ponselnya, untuk melihat apakah ia mendapat pesan atau tidak. Namun sayang, tak ada pesan sama sekali.

Tak sengaja jarinya menekan tombol samping kanan yang otomatis menuju kalender. Dipandangnya angka dua puluh tiga yang menebal, lalu ia menekan 'lihat' dan terpaku seketika.

"Kau... Berulang tahun hari ini, Teme?"

"Hn,"

Naruto menoleh kesamping, "Kebetulan! Bagaimana kalau kita bolos bersama? Aku sedang malas kesekolah, kau tau? Kalah dari mu itu membuat aku frustasi! Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir ku sebagai balasannya? Selagi kau ultah, Teme!" Naruto mengujarkannya dengan berapi-api, membuat senyum dibibir Sasuke merekah. Orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan mudah hanya pemuda dihadapannya ini. Uzumaki Naruto..

"Hn, baiklah.. Ayo," Sasuke berdiri, dan langsung disusul Naruto. Karna saking semangatnya, Naruto pun berjalan lebih dulu dari Sasuke. "Dobe, kau mau ku traktir apa?"

"Ramen-ttebayo!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Adakah yang lain selain itu, Dobe?"

Naruto berhenti melangkah, membuat Sasuke juga ikut berhenti. Pemuda pirang itu mendekati Sasuke, berdiri dihadapannya, lalu membelai pipi Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja, Sa-su-ke~" goda si pirang, yang tak dapat dipercaya kalau Sasuke merona karena godaan seperti itu. Membuat si pirang terpana, "Kau blushing, Teme!" Naruto menertawakannya, membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa, Dobe! Aku akan membalasmu kalau kau tak diam juga!"

Namun, kata-kata Sasuke dianggap Naruto sebagai angin lalu. Sasuke geram, ia mengejar Naruto yang telah berlari lebih dulu karna tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Menerobos pejalan kaki yang tengah belalu lalang, Sasuke terus mengejar Naruto yang berlari sambil tertawa. Si pirang masuk kedalam gang, dan Sasuke mengikutinya dengan cepat. Menambah kecepatan larinya, akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengejar Naruto. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, menarik lengan Naruto dan mendorongnya kedinding.

"Haha... Maaf Teme! Tapi, tapi.. Hahaha! Wajah mu lucu sekali tadi!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Berhenti terawa Dobe! Kalau kau tidak berhenti, kau akan tau rasanya!" ia menekan setiap kata-kata yang ia ujarkan, namun Naruto tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. "Diam, atau kau merasakannya sendiri!"

"Haha.." Naruto masih tertawa, bahkan tawanya ditelinga Sasuke makin menjadi. Tak tahan, Sasuke memukul dinding dibelakang Naruto yang langsung berefek pada si pirang yang langsung terdiam. "Sa―Sasuke.."

"Kau yang memintanya!" Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto, mendekati wajah Naruto yang perlahan dihiasi rona merah setiap centi ia dekati.

"Sa―Sasuke.. kau mau a―

Kata-kata itu terhenti. Sasuke telah menutup mulut itu dengan mulutnya, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto dan mengecap rasa manis dari mulut itu. Setelah ia puas, Sasuke menarik lidahnya, memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya―tak ingin menatap Sasuke sekarang.

"A―Apa maksud mu?" tanyanya terbatah. Detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya yang merona membuat Naruto kikuk didepan Sasuke sekarang.

"Mengambil hadiah ku dari mu.. mungkin?" Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit merona―mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak ingin wajahnya yang seperti ini terlihat oleh Naruto sekali lagi.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai Sasuke memberanikan diri memandang Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Naruto.."

"A―Apa?"

"Jadi kita kemana?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinarnya, "Ke Ichiraku! Bayaran karna kau men―me―me―menciumku!" wajah itu merona lagi, membuat Sasuke gemas dan mencuri kecupan darinya.

Tak mendapat penolakan, Sasuke mencoba sekali lagi dan Naruto kali ini menerimanya. Lama mereka berciuman, sampai Naruto mendorong bahunya untuk berhenti dan memberikannya waktu untuk mengambil nafas.

"Naruto.."

"Le―Lebih baik kita cepat kesana saja," Naruto mendorong tubuhnya pelan. Memberikannya jalan untuk pergi.

Seulas senyum mengembang diwajah Sasuke. Naruto begitu manis.

Mengekor dibelakangnya, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan keluar gang. Senyum itu masih bertengger diwajanhya, apalagi saat matanya tak sengaja mendapati wajah Naruto yang masih merona.

Langkah demi langkah Sasuke gerakan mengikuti Naruto, mengekor pemuda pirang yang.. jujur saja, pemuda didepannya sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya selama ini. Hahh.. Ulang tahunnya kali ini begitu indah..

Keluarganya yang hangat, dan Naruto yang sepertinya bisa ia miliki hari ini..

Ultah terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

Onyx itu mendongak, memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh darinya. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar lagi, Sasuke keluar dari gang. Menyusul Naruto yang telah berada ditengah jalan untuk menyebrang. Sampai..

Sebuah truck menabrak tubuh Naruto didepan matanya. Menabrak hingga tubuh itu terpelanting beberapa meter..

Darah berceceran dimana-mana..

Senyum yang tadi bertengger manis diwajahnya, seketika hilang.

"NARUTOO!"

* * *

―Tek!

Sebuah tangan menghentikan jarum detik pada jam weker dihadapannya. Mata rubby itu menatap lurus ke iris mata yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah~ giliran ku, Kurama~" Kyuubi mengambil jam didepannya, memutar jam itu kembali pada pukul enam pagi.

Pada saat..

* * *

―NARUTOO!"

Sasuke terbangun. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, matanya memandang seluruh kamar.

Ini kamarnya, benar kamarnya. Memandang jam dinding di atas sana, Sasuke menatap jarum jam yang terus bergerak.

Entah mengapa detik jam dinding dikamarnya begitu lambat.. Sasuke yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya. Mimpi itu begitu nyata, Naruto mati dihadapannya..

"Kami-sama.." helaan nafas keluar mulutnya, Sasuke begitu takut dengan mimpi itu.

Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum harus tewas dihadapannya dengan tragis.

"Itu mimpi.. itu mimpi.." ia merapalkan kata-kata itu, tangannya menarik rambutnya. Demi Kami-sama ia begitu takut dengan mimpinya itu.

Tok―Tok!

"Sasuke?" suara lembut sang ibu memanggilnya. Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang langsung disambut senyuman cerah sang ibu. "Ayo cepat kebawah! Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan hal penting untuk mu!" ibunya terlihat begitu bahagia, membuat ia mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa dengan ibunya?

"Hn," ia menjawab, ibunya segera pergi dan ia segera membersihkan diri lalu bersiap ke sekolah.

Perasaannya saja, atau yang baru saja ia alami ada didalam bagian mimpinya?

.

Sasuke terpaku, setelah ia turun dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur―ibu dan kakaknya telah berkumpul disana dengan senyuman yang bahkan ia jarang lihat. Sayang, ayahnya tak ada disana memberikan senyuman hangat untuknya. Seperti mimpi yang ia ingat.

"Kalian kena―

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke!" seru mereka serentak, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam memandang kaget mereka. Ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya..

Ibunya datang menghampiri, memberikan sebuah kado dan kecupan di pipinya. Sasuke terpaku dan mengernyit. Ini ada dalam mimpinya..

"Otanjuobi omedetou, Otouto.. Aku tak menyangka kau sudah delapan belas tahun," Itachi menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menyentil keningnya―kebiasaannya dulu ketika Sasuke kecil.

Namun, salah satu mimpinya tak terjadi saat itu. Ayahnya tak memberikan pelukan atau pujian seperti dimimpinya..

Acara ulang tahunnya dirumah pagi itu cukup hangat, Sasuke cuma bisa diam dan merasakan kehangatan itu detik demi detik. Berharap apa yang ada didalam mimpinya tak terjadi.

Ini sama seperti di mimpinya..

Mimpi yang ia alami semalam.. Walau salah satu hal didalam mimpinya tak ia alami..

"Semoga hanya mimpi saja.."

.

Ia berjalan dengan santai dan pelan ditrotoar, menolak tawaran kakaknya yang berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Jujur saja, Sasuke lebih suka berjalan kaki. Lagi pula sekolahnya tak terlalu jauh.

Langkah itu terhenti ketika onyxnya menemukan teman sekelasnya yang sedang berdiam diri sambil duduk diayunan ditaman yang ia lewati. Onyx dan safir bertemu. Dan entah mantra apa yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu―Sasuke melangkah memasuki taman. Mendekatinya..

"Dobe,"

"Teme!" sebuah pelukan menyambut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat ia terpaku, Naruto memeluknya. Memeluknya erat. "Otanjoubi omedetou,"

Mata yang melebar itu perlahan tertutup dan terbuka kembali, pandangan yang Sasuke berikan pada Naruto begitu lembut. "Terima kasih, Naruto.."

"Um.." Naruto mengangguk didadanya, si pirang itu sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dari Sasuke. Walau Sasuke tetap bisa lihat rona wajahnya yang sampai ketelinga itu.

"Kau ingin sesuatu Naruto? Bagaimana kalu kita―" bolos.. lanjutnya dalam hati. Sasuke ingat dengan mimpinya, ia dan Naruto bolos bersama lalu.. lalu kejadian itu..

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjap, panggilan dari Naruto langsung menyadarkannya. "Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita, apa?"

Menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Lebih erat dari pada pelukan Naruto tadi. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesekolah? Aku akan mentraktir apapun yang kau mau dikantin,"

"Um!" Naruto mengangguk, membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang begitu senang tetap merasakan hal aneh. Naruto yang ia temui bukan seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Naruto yang berapi-api, dan tidak manja seperti ini. Namun, Sasuke menepis pemikiran itu. Dia suka Naruto seperti ini. Karna, jika Naruto yang berapi-api sama seperti yang ia kenal―Sasuke yakin yang ada didalam mimpinya akan terjadi didunia nyata.

Menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan erat, Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Uzumaki itu meuju sekolah.

.

"Ugh!"

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto memandangnya, "Aku kehilangan ponsel ku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memandangnya, "Terakhir kau memegang ponsel mu dimana?"

"Ditaman tadi, waktu liat kalender. Apa jangan-jangan tertinggal diayunan ya?" Naruto membalikkan badannya, mempertimbangkan kembali atau tidak. "Kembali ke taman yuk, Sasuke.. ponsel ku disana.." Naruto berjalan akan menyebrang, Sasuke yang mengingat sekelebat mimpinya langsung menarik tangan Naruto. "Sa―Sasuke?"

"Berdua.. kita harus berdua, berdampingan.." dapat dirasakan Naruto kalau Sasuke menggenggam tangannya lebih erat dari yang tadi.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke dan Naruto segera mencari ponsel merah yang biasa digunakan Naruto. Sayangnya, mereka tak menemukan ponsel itu.

"Benar kau meninggalkannya disini?"

"Benar! Tadi aku lihat tanggal, pas aku baca kalau tanggal 23 juli itu ultah mu, ku taruh diatas ayunan.. disini!" Naruto menunjuk ayunan yang ia duduki tadi. "Apa sudah diambil orang ya?"

"Mungkin saja. Makanya jangan ceroboh, Dobe!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ceroboh karna ingat ulang tahun mu, Teme! Jangan seenaknya nyalahin dong!"

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto, "Che," ia berdecak, melihat sikap Naruto yang merajuk karnanya. "Kita cari lagi, mungkin saja terjatuh.."

Tak ingin merajuk lebih lama lagi, Naruto mengangguk―menyetujui ide Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus mencari dipenjuru taman, mencari ponsel lipat berwarna merah. Lalu, ketika menunduk melihat bawah perosotan, mata Sasuke mendapati ponsel merah milik Naruto dibawah oleh seorang gadis kecil.

"Dobe―

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengatakan dimana ponsel Naruto, si pirang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto.

"Ayo, kembalikan ponsel nii-san! Ya? Ya?" mohon Naruto pada gadis kecil itu, sayang.. gadis kecil itu tak mau.

"Ini punya ku! Aku mendapatkannya diayunan!"

"Oh! Ayolah, imouto-chan! Kembalikan ponsel nii-san!"

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus. "Dasar, Dobe.."

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan gadis kecil itu, tangannya lalu dengan seenaknya merebut ponsel Naruto dari gadis itu. Dan langsung dihujani tatapan shock Naruto karna Sasuke membuat gadis kecil imut itu, takut.

"Teme! Tidak seperti itu mengambilnya! Kau membuatnya nangis ketakutan tau!" Naruto mendorong bahunya, tak menyetujui caranya mengambil ponsel miliknya dari gadis kecil itu.

"Che, Dobe! Kalau tidak direbut dia pasti tidak mau memberinya!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara merebutnya, Teme! Lihat! Kau buat nangis anak orang!"

"Hn, apa peduli ku."

"TEME!"

Gadis dihadapan mereka masih menangis, ia begitu takut saat melihat wajah dingin Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja merebut ponsel merah ditangannya.

"Hiks.. kaa-chan.." tangis gadis itu, membuat Naruto tak tega melihatnya.

"Teme! Aku tidak suka cara mu!"

Sasuke hanya diam, tak mau mengaku kalau caranya tadi salah. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya membujuk seorang gadis kecil untuk berhenti menangis. Dan Sasuke juga gengsi untuk mengaku salah.

"Ayolah imouto-chan, jangan menangis.. kalau kamu diam, nanti nii-san belikan eskrim.." bujuk Naruto, namun gadis kecil itu tak mau diam. "Teme! Minta maaf!" perintahnya, Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak mau.."

"TEME!" teriak Naruto kesal, ia akan kembali membujuk gadis kecil itu. Namun sang gadis kecil itu sudah berlari jauh. "Kau harus menanggungnya, TEME!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, lalu ia berlari mengejar gadis kecil itu.

"Oi! Dobe!" akhirnya, setelah Naruto pergi menyusul gadis kecil itu. Sasuke baru merasa dirinya bersalah. "Che," ia berdecak kesal, Sasuke pun mengejar Naruto.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, bisa ia dengar detik-detik jam melambat. Sasuke mencari Naruto, namun tak menemukannya. Padahal sudah setiap jalan ia lewati untuk mencari Naruto dan gadis kecil itu, juga sudah ia datangi tempat-tempat yang bahkan bakal Naruto kunjungi bersama gadis kecil itu. Sayangnya nihil..

Menghentikan larinya mendadak―Sasuke memandang sebuah gang. Didalam mimpinya, ia dan Naruto melewati gang itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berlari melewati gang gelap itu. Ia harus menemukan Naruto, mencegah hal yang akan terjadi seperti dimimpinya.

"Kami-sama.. jangan.." lirih Sasuke, saat sebuah sinar terang menyambutnya―Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto mengejar gadis kecil yang seenaknya menyebrang jalan.

Tanpa pikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sasuke berlari dengan cepat mengejar Naruto. Bisa ia lihat sebuah truck akan mendekati Naruto. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mempercepat larinya dan setelah sangat dekat.. Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh.

Safir dan onyx itu bertemu, Sasuke tersenyum, namun berbalik jauh dengan pemuda pemilik mata safir itu. Safir indah itu melebar, Sasuke bisa melihat keterkejutan dari iris indah itu.

Memandang langit pagi yang cerah diatas, Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke aspal dengan keras. Dan terakhir ia dengar adalah sebuah teriakan..

"SASUKEE!"

* * *

―TEK!

"Hum~ lumayan seru~" Kyuubi tersenyum lebar, ia menatap Kurama yang tak jauh beda menyeringai sama sepertinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membalik waktu dan keadaan?"

"Maksudmu, kita balikkan waktu dan lihat dari sudut si pirang itu?"

"Hu-um.. kau tau? Nasib si pirang itu sudah menderita, kalau kita bisa membuatnya lebih, pasti sangat seru dari yang ini!"

Kurama mengambil jam weker didepannya, mengembalikan jarum jam itu kepukul awal.

Tepat pada saat..

* * *

―SASUKEE!"

Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya. Ia menutup wajahnya, menggeram saat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana mimpinya. Sasuke yang mendorongnya menjauh, Sasuke yang tertabrak, terhempas.. semuanya bisa ia ingat dengan jelas. Seperti kenyataan..

"Mimpi.. Itu Cuma mimpi.. Cuma mimpi.. Kami-sama.." ia menggenggam rambut pirangnya erat, Naruto menangis. Ketakutan dengan mimpinya yang begitu nyata.

.

Naruto berjalan sambil tertunduk lesu, lalu ketika ia sampai disebuah taman―Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap taman kosong itu dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia bawa kaki-kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam taman. Duduk disebuah ayunan sambil memikirkan mimpinya yang mengerikan semalam.

Langkah kaki terdengar di telinganya, Naruto mendongak menatap pemuda bersurai raven bermata onyx yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Dobe.."

"Teme!" ia tak tau apa yang ia lakukan, ia tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sasuke. Memeluk erat pemuda yang selama ini ia anggap rival. Naruto menggenggam erat seragam Sasuke, tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Takut saja saat ia melepaskan genggamannya, Sasuke akan menjauh dan kejadian dalam mimpinya bisa terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Biarkan aku seperti ini.."

"Hn,"

Lama Naruto memeluk Sasuke, sampai getaran diponselnya membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil ponsel disakunya.

Satu pesan, Naruto menekan tombol baca, lalu dahinya mengernyit. Tak ada nomor dan tak ada isi pesan. Saat ia menekan tombol keatas, matanya melihat waktu dan tanggal pengiriman pesan itu.

23 Juli..

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke.." bibirnya mengatakan ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu dengan lancar. Yang bahkan tak Naruto rencanakan.

Ia mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum lalu memeluknya erat. "Thanks.."

Sontak airmata dari safir itu mengalir, ini sama dengan mimpinya. Apa ini semua pertanda? Apa yang ada didalam mimpinya akan terjadi?

Tangan persolen itu menyentuh pipinya, menghapus air matanya.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, tak bisa Naruto bayangkan.

.

"Berhentilah merengut, Dobe.."

"Bagaimana tidak ngerengut, TEME!? Kau mencium ku didepan umum!"

"Hn,"

Mereka terdiam, berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah merona satu sama lain menuju sekolah. Tangan Naruto digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa dia begitu khawatir?

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti tanpa ia rencanakan lagi. Kata-kata, gerakan, semua tak ia rencanakan. Dan yang Naruto ketahuilah, ia telah berlari kembali ketaman. Mencari ponselnya, padahal didalam dirinya setengah mati pemuda pirang itu ingin berhenti. Namun ia tak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti ada yang menggerakan.

Ia dan Sasuke terpisah, mencari ponselnya bersama-sama. Lalu mata birunya memandnag Sasuke yang mencari diarea perosotan. Dahinya mengernyit dan bisa ia rasakan matanya memanas.

Kami-sama..

Ini benar-benar sama seperti didalam mimpinya..

Seorang anak perempuan melewatinya, kaki Naruto langsung melangkah secara reflek mendekati gadis kecil itu.

Tidak mungkin..

Tidak..

"Dobe―

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang memanggilnya, namun gadis kecil itu entah mengapa menjadi perhatiannya. Walau ia berusaha agar menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo, kembalikan ponsel nii-san! Ya? Ya?" mohon Naruto pada gadis kecil itu, sayang.. gadis kecil itu tak mau.

"Ini punya ku! Aku mendapatkannya diayunan!"

"Oh! Ayolah, imouto-chan! Kembalikan ponsel nii-san!"

Bisa Naruto lihat kalau Sasuke mendekatinya. Naruto merutuk dalam hati, kenapa semuanya begitu sama dimimpinya!?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan gadis kecil itu, tangannya lalu dengan seenaknya merebut ponsel Naruto dari gadis itu. Dan langsung dihujani tatapan shock Naruto karna Sasuke membuat gadis kecil imut itu, takut.

"Teme! Tidak seperti itu mengambilnya! Kau membuatnya nangis ketakutan tau!" Naruto mendorong bahunya, tak menyetujui caranya mengambil ponsel miliknya dari gadis kecil itu.

"Che, Dobe! Kalau tidak direbut dia pasti tidak mau memberinya!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara merebutnya, Teme! Lihat! Kau buat nangis anak orang!"

"Hn, apa peduli ku."

"TEME!"

Gadis dihadapan Naruto masih menangis, ia begitu takut saat melihat wajah dingin Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja merebut ponsel merah ditangannya.

"Hiks.. kaa-chan.." tangis gadis itu, membuat Naruto memandang gadis itu.

"Teme! Aku tidak suka cara mu!"

Sasuke hanya diam, tak mau mengaku kalau caranya tadi salah. Naruto Cuma bisa berdoa didalam hati kalau yang sedang ia alami ini bukan bagian dari mimpinya semalam.

"Ayolah imouto-chan, jangan menangis.. kalau kamu diam, nanti nii-san belikan eskrim.." bujuknya, Naruto meneguk ludahnya tanpa ia rasakan. "Teme! Minta maaf!" ia memerintah Sasuke untuk meminta maaf pada gadis kecil itu. Walau suaranya meninggi, tatapan Naruto sangat sendu pada Sasuke.

Ia tak ingin mengetahui hal selanjutnya walau ia sudah menebebak apa selanjutnya..

"Aku tidak mau.."

Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantungnya begitu kencang. Yang ada didalam mimpinya..

"TEME!" Naruto berteriak, ia ingin meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan dirinya. Namun sayang, ia tak bisa. Kakinya malah mengejar gadis kecil yang sudah lari itu. "Kau harus menanggungnya, TEME!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, lalu ia berlari mengejar gadis kecil itu.

Ku mohon.. berhentilah..

Naruto melirik kebelakang, bisa ia lihat Sasuke yang mengejarnya dibelakang kerumunan pejalan kaki sana.

Ia ingin berhenti.. Namun kakinya tak bisa berhenti barang sejenak.

Iris safirnya kedepan, memandang gadis berambut indigo yang berlari. Mereka sempat bertatapan, dan gadis itu menyeringai.

Bocah itu masuk kedalam gang, Naruto menyusulnya. Lalu, saat ia kembali melirik kebelakang, bisa ia lihat Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

Pandangannya kembali kedepan. Ia telah keluar dari gang, masih mengejar anak itu. Bisa Naruto rasakan detik demi detik berjalan lambat.

Truck telah berada didekatnya. Memandang kebelakang, ia bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas menjulurkan tangan menodorongnya menjauh. Naruto berusaha, ia menjulurkan tangan kirinya―ingin menggapai tangan Sasuke. Sayang, yang ia gapai hanya angin..

"SASUKEE!"

Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dan tak bernyawa beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Tangannya bergetar, matanya melebar ketakutan, yang ia lihat kenyataan. Sasuke tewas didepan matanya.

Orang-orang mulai mengeremuni Sasuke, beberapa dari mereka berusaha menelpon ambulan atau mencoba memberikannya pertolongan pertama. Sayang, tubuh itu tak bernyawa.

Naruto melangkah tertatih-tatih, ia tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terluka, yang terbesit dipikirannya adalah menghampiri Sasuke. Memeluknya, menyuruhnya bangun.

Satu-persatu orang memberikan akses untuk Naruto lewat, dengan langkah kaki yang begitu berat―Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring. Darah mewarnai wajah, rambut ravennya, seragam, dan lengannya.

Naruto terduduk lemas tepat disamping tubuh Sasuke. Matanya masih melebar tak percaya. Tangan itu terjulur, menyentuh pipi yang diwarnai darah itu.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya, membuat orang-orang disana menatap miris. "Oi, bangun.." lirihnya. Tangan itu mengangkat kepala Sasuke, menaruhnya keatas paha Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki yang kini menangis―membelai rambut raven Sasuke penuh sayang. "O―Oi.. Teme.. bangun.." sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, memintanya bersabar dan menerima kenyataan.

Tapi Naruto tak bisa menerimanya. Tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini..

Yang seharusnya tertabrak, dan tewas adalah dirinya. Bukan Sasuke..

"Teme.. bangun.." tangan yang dipenuhi darah itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke, menuruhnya sadar. Apa daya? Roh ditubuh itu telah melayang.

Tangis Naruto menjadi, tepukan dipipi Sasuke tak lagi lembut. Orang-orang disana segera menarik Naruto, mencoba menenangkan pemuda pirang itu.

"SASUKE! BANGUN! BANGUN KAU TEME! AKU BILANG BANGUN! BANGUN! Bangun.."

Tubuh bersimbah darah yang tak lagi bernyawa itu diangkat oleh orang-orang menuju mobil ambulan. Naruto tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari orang-orang yang menahannya. Ia yakin Sasuke masih hidup, ia yakin.. sangat yakin..

"Sa―Sasuke.."

Ini mimpi kan..?

Seperti yang ia mimpikan semalam?

"SASUKEE!"

.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin.." Kyuubi terbatah, ia tak bisa bergerak. Yang ia lihat diluar dugaannya..

Kurama yang tengah memegang jam weker itu terus berusaha memutar balikan jarum itu, mencoba membalikkan detik-menit-jam itu kesemula. Pada saat Sasuke terbangun. Sayang, waktu tak bisa mereka kembalikan walau jarum detik-menit-jam telah mereka kembalikan ke awal. Bahkan pada hari sebelumnya.

"Kurama!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Kyuubi menarik krah baju Kurama, "Bodoh! Kalau begini kita mempermainkan takdir! Uchiha itu belum waktunya mati!"

Kurama mendorong Kyuubi, hingga pemuda bersurai jabrig itu terduduk dikursinya. "Kau juga! Kau mempemainkan takdir Uzumaki itu! Dia bahkan kau buat mati dua kali!"

Kyuubi berdiri, ia menggebrak meja. Tak menyukai apa yang Kurama tuduhkan padanya. "Ini tak akan terjadi kalau kau mempunyai ide seperti ini, bodoh!"

"Keparat! Yang meminta permaian adalah kau, Kyuubi!"

"Tapi yang mempunyai ide semua ini adalah kau! ARRGH! KALAU BEGINI KITA BISA MENGACAUKAN DIMENSI WAKTU!"

"Tidak.. tidak.. ini pasti salah.. jam weker ini rusak.." Kurama melempar jam weker yang waktunya telah kembali kesemula, waktu sesudah Sasuke mati.

Pemuda bersurai merah panjang itu membongkar lemari, laci dan segala yang ada diruangan itu untuk mencari satu jam weker atau jam dinding. Sayangnya, jam yang mereka milik hanya satu itu.

Dan satu lagi berada pada...

* * *

―TEK!

Tek.. Tek.. Tek..

Seorang gadis kecil memandang pemuda pirang yang sedang ditahan oleh orang-orang, pemuda yang tak mempercayai takdir yang ia lihat. Lalu matanya memandang ambulan yang telah dimasuki sosok tubuh tinggi milik pemuda yang tadi merebut ponsel merah darinya. Gadis kecil bersurai hitam panjang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam saku ditangannya. Sebuah seringai melebar diwajah cantik milik gadis cilik itu.

Mata lavender tak berpupil itu kembali menatap jam saku ditangannya, lalu menaruh jam saku itu kedalam kantong jaket yang ia gunakan.

Dengan riang dan tak terjadi apa-apa, gadis kecil misterius ini berjalan dengan riang menuju tempat yang bahkan tak tau akan dikunjungi.

Ya, tanpa diketahui oleh dua orang bodoh yang permainkan waktu itu, gadis tadi suka mempermainkan takdir seseorang.

Menghentikan langkah kakinya, gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap langit. Ia teringat dengan tanggal tebal di ponsel nii-san bersurai pirang tadi.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-niisan~"

Gadis kecil itu pun kembali melangkah riang..

―**Owari―**

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE!

Oke.. akan Ryuu jelaskan sesuatu..

Ehem! Rencananya Ryuu mau apdet fic spesial Sasu B'day berate M, tapi selagi puasa, dan ide yang lagi mampet, fic itu gak jadi apdet karna belum selesai.. lalu, karna dipikir bulan puasa, Ryuu buat fic romance berate T dan K, spesial Sasu b'day juga.. DAN! Karna KISMIN IDE dan masih sisa-sisa masa WB, Ryuu juga gak bisa nyelesain fic itu..

LA-LU!

Disaat-saat kismin ide dan pacsa kena wb, Ryuu berusaha cari ide. Dan ditemukanlah~!

Ide itu datang saat Ryuu mendengar lagu Hatsune Miku-Cruel Clock dan Kagerou Day's-Jin(Shizen no Tekip) feat Hatsune Miku, dan jadilah seperti ini..

Ini termasuk spesial Sasuke B'day kan? O.o ya kan?

Walau jadinya gini.. tragedy gak jelas :v

Ah, kalo yang pernah liat video dari lagu yang Ryuu sebutin diatas, fic ini juga terinspirasi dari dua video itu. Kalobarasiin dikit :v

Ya, kalo yang berpikr gitu sih :3 abis, pasca kena wb, fic yang Ryuu buat masih agak-agak absurd :v

Oke.. hanya ini yang bisa Ryuu berikan, Ryuu tau ini kurang pantas untuk dijadikan fic B'day Sasuke/ Tapi, Ryuu gak tau bisa atau nggak nyelesain fic yang gak selesai diatas itu,, kalo bisa selesai, secepatnya Ryuu apdet nanti, kalo nggak.. yah~ Cuma ini deh yang bisa Ryuu kasih = 3= udah SN day's gak ikut, pas ultah Sasuke Cuma fic abal ini yang Ryuu buat :v

Gomenne.. Gomenasaii!

Etto.. ikhlas kah kalian memberikan review di fic ini? Atau sekedar klil 'fav' dan 'go' untuk fic Ryuu ini? Please~ #puppyeyes

**So, give me some review please? Ovo**


End file.
